A Rose for Happiness
by pppeppermint
Summary: Ah, aku tahu, Romeo. Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang. Romeo memang hanya untuk Juliet, bukan? Shou ai, don't like, don't read. N.S


**Title : A Rose For Happiness**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shou ai, don't like, don't read**

**Present by**

_TakonYaki

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

Aku mematutkan diri di depan cermin. Aku memperhatikan pantulan wajahku di cermin itu. Gaun putih yang kugunakan sangat indah, ditemani make up tipis di wajahku dan buket bunga mawar di tangan kananku. Aku terlihat cantik, benarkan?

Pernikahan itu masih terlihat jelas di luar sana, kebahagiaan meliputi semua orang yang hadir. Bagaikan sebuah dongeng klasik yang sangat indah itu, sang Romeo akhirnya mendapatkan Juliet. Tentu, kali ini tak perlu ada yang meninggal. Mereka tak layak berpisah lagi, bukan?

Pernikahan ini akhirnya tercapai, Romeo mungkin tak bisa mendapat Juliet di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, namun, sekarang semua itu hanya akan jadi kisah lain yang akan mereka kenang di kemudian hari. Pernikahan ini mungkin tak semegah pesta di keluarga Capulet dalam dongeng klasik yang mempertemukan Romeo dan Juliet, tapi pernikahan ini dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang peduli pada kisah Romeo dan Juliet.

Aku berjalan menuju ke luar dimana pesta pernikahan bertema 'Garden Party' itu berlangsung. Mataku memandang sosok 'Romeo' yang sedang berbahagia setelah pernikahannya itu terwujud. Ia tersenyum melihatku, bisa kulihat di wajahnya kebahagiaan yang tak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata sekalipun.

Ah, aku tahu, Romeo. Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku berjalan menghampiri Romeo, seorang pemuda yang selalu dicintai oleh semua orang. Ia Romeo yang ceria, selalu tersenyum dan tak pernah mengeluh seberapapun buruk dunia yang dihadapinya. Betapa aku bangga mengenalnya, mengenal seorang Romeo yang berhati lapang sepertinya.

"Sakura..." Ia menatapku lembut, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Aku balas tersenyum, aku pastikan ia akan bahagia setelah ini. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Naruto," Ucapku menenangkannya. Tentu ia khawatir, pernikahan ini banyak tantangannya. Banyak yang takkan setuju, semua yang hadir di sini tak akan peduli pada istilah 'tak wajar' untuk pernikahan semacam ini, mereka hanya peduli pada kisah Romeo dan Juliet ini, karena bagi semua orang yang hadir di sini, cinta mereka tak pantas diremehkan. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat pernikahan ini berakhir dengan kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih... atas semuanya, Sakura."Ucap seseorang yang ada di samping Naruto.

Yah, setidaknya Juliet kini bisa bersama Romeo, ia pun tersenyum bahagia. Aku juga bahagia jika kedua sahabatku ini bahagia.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng, dia tampak tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya, "Kau telah mempertemukan kami, dan pada akhirnya membantu kami agar bisa menikah seperti ini,"Ucapnya, meski kelihatannya ia tak bereskpresi, kulihat ujung bibirnya menyunggingkan sekilas senyum, dan aku yakin ia menatapku penuh kasih.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku senang bisa membantu, aku senang menjadi bagian dari kisah kalian, dan kalian bertemu pun karena takdir."

Yah, takdir.

"Hm, anyway, selamat, Juliet!" Ucapku seraya memberinya sebuket bunga mawar merah itu, pipinya memerah, hei, jarang-jarang melihat ekspresinya ini.

"Aku bukan Juliet, Sakura!" Ucapnya seraya mengambil buket itu dari tanganku, aku tersenyum usil.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Romeo?" Tanyaku sambil mengerling usil pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "Hehehe, Juliet tertampan yang pernah ada kan, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto, aku mengangguk dan akhirnya tertawa melihat sang Juliet memberi jitakan penuh cinta pada Romeo dan berhasil membuat Romeo memekik kesakitan,

"Awww! Sayangnya, Juliet yang ini tidak lembut, Sakura."

Aku terkekeh, mereka terlihat bahagia, aku juga bahagia melihat mereka. "Jangan panggil aku Juliet, Baka Dobe! Aku bukan Julietmu!" Protes Sasuke.

Aku memandangi ritual kesayangan mereka, yah, bertengkar seperti sejak pertama mereka bertemu, dan semua itu karena takdir. Takdir yang mempertemukan Romeo dan Juliet.

Yah, Takdir. Karena itulah, di kehidupan manapun, aku hanya akan menjadi Rosaline.

Orang yang pernah dicintai Romeo sebelum bertemu Juliet, dan orang yang menjadi kunci penting bertemunya Romeo dengan Juliet di pesta yang dihadiri Romeo.

Begitulah, karena Naruto adalah Romeo sedangkan Sasuke adalah Juliet.

Dan aku hanyalah seorang Rosaline.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

**Uahhhh~~ aku tahu! Aku tahu! Ini gaje! Ini gaje!**

**Ini fic Shou ai yang terinspirasi dari 'Because of you' milik Raika. Hehe, believe me, I love the story, Raika!  
**

**Kutulis berdasarkan pov dari Rosaline sendiri, sebenarnya sudah ku publish di FB milikku, tapi versi NaruFemSasu. Begitulah, =_= dan kubuat slash disini. **

**Semoga tak ada yang ooc disini. Hiks *pundung***

**Salam Hangat,**

**Tako n Yaki**

**Umh, mind to review?**


End file.
